dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bazooka joe
Hey Bazooka joe! Great work on that Adam article! You did great, but I think I can make your life a heck of a lot easier. We have a page where you can click a button to create the page for you. It can be found on the navagation bar to the left, named ' '. Simply type the name of the character in the field and hit the button. Then fill in the lines. Presto! Let me know if you have any questions. --Jamie 23:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) No worries I am always glad to help. :) On that note, how strong is your French? Mine, while rusty, isn't terrible. Cheers! --Jamie 22:02, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Glad to help !! :French is my first language, I learned English reading and watching TV. Why do you ask ? If it's for starting a French project, I am afraid I don't have enough time on my hands to administer it. But I'd gladly help. If you need anything translated or if you want to practice feel free to ask. --Bazooka joe 01:09, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, you guessed it. I am planning to start a French version, but I completely understand your time constraints. I don't really either. ::When the time comes, you are certainly welcome to contribute to this, that, or any language version you like. :) ::Thanks again for joining! We are glad to have you here! ::--Jamie 01:30, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'd gladly go over, pages you make to correct spelling et syntax (GOD only knows French is a difficult language to write). I'll try to come up with the main page if you didn't start it already. I'll keep you updated. --Bazooka joe 01:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks! ::::Before you jump in though, I can probably make our lives a lot easier by taking a copy of the English page and moving it somewhere. Once we have a copy, we could translate it in place. ::::I will prepare everything, then translate it into my best French. Once I have done that, I will let you know so you can correct my many, many mistakes. :) ::::(Also, you can reply below here, on your page, to keep the discussion together. I will see it. ;) ::::Thanks again! ::::--Jamie 01:41, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Basically that's what I thought I'd do I would have saved the many pages needed to start a new language in a notepad or word format and translate it there and then upload them. I did look how to do it before I started helping out in English. But I thought not many people would be interrested in that. BTW can you do these letters with your English board é è ë ê à ç ù you'll need them often in French ::::::You'd be surprised how many people would be interested. For instance, about 2-3% of our traffic is French speaking, already. :) ::::::I will prepare everything and let you know when we are ready. My keyboard can't do those, BUT I know alt-130 = é etc. (My French is actually not bad, I am Canadian too, afterall!) ::::::Don't feel pressured, if you aren't able to help in that capacity right now, I completely understand. :) ::::::Cheers. ::::::--Jamie 01:57, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::I thought you were American, now I understand better why you speak French. Your my province neigbour !! BTW i fyou we could find a way to separate the text from the techno giberrish. I could translate it a lot faster. Afterward you could ad the techno stuff and it be done. That way I could translate the page that are a must for next Friday I am pretty sure. I know my way around html but only the small basics, I get lost easily with this. Green Lantern Corps Webpage Heya. I've noticed a couple of the Green Lantern entries you've entered (specifically Amanita and Apros) used text taken word-for-word from the Green Lantern Corps Webpage. At the bottom of each of their bio pages, it says, "This page and all herein may not be used by others without the express and written consent of the owners of this site." Do you have permission from them (or heck, maybe you're even one of the owners of that site!)? I've removed the text for the time being. --Profzoom 17:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC)